Trek Through Nations
by hayden elizabeth
Summary: What if Zuko didn't escaped the gang at the North Pole? What would happen as they made their way to Ba Sing Se with such a high profile prisoner?
1. Ch 1: Captured

So this is my second story! Yay!

Anyway, it's an idea I had for a while:

_What if Zuko didn't escape from the gang at the North Pole?_

_And what would happen as they made their way to Ba Sing Se with a high profile prisoner? Well this is what would have happened (in my mind). Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 1:<strong> Captured<strong>

_At the North Pole…_

"What if he gets free?" Yue asked timidly from behind Sokka's shoulder.

"He won't... This is some quality rope." He replied smugly as he tied the complicated knot around the prisoner's wrists.

"Maybe we should tie him up with something he _can't_ burn off." Katara suggested. She promptly went to their belongings at the back of Appa's saddle and pulled out a long thin chain they'd acquired from the many times Aang has been captured by Zuko. She grinned at the thought of Zuko being bound by his own chains. She then returned to the unconscious fire bender and tied the chain around his legs and arms.

"Just in case." She said as she tied the last knot and froze the metal with her water bending. Once Sokka made sure the bonds were solid he moved the hefty teen to the center of Appa's saddle so they could keep an eye on him.

Just as Sokka roughly placed the Fire Prince down, he grunted. They all paused and stayed perfectly still, waiting for their enemy to make a move. After a moment of drawn out silence, and making sure the prisoner was still out cold, Aang grabbed their attention with a "yip, yip," and they were off in the snow-filled sky.

They arrived back at the Spirit Oasis in time to see Zhao holding La, the spirit of the Moon, captive. The firebender was still unconscious behind them and there was no telling when he would wake up. Before Aang jumped down from Appa, he turned to the others.

"Sokka, Yue, come with me. Katara, I need you to stay with Zuko while we deal with Zhao." He commanded with authority beyond his twelve years.

Sokka nodded to the young monk and helped Yue down from Appa's saddle. Katara moved to the front of the saddle to keep an eye on the action, but still be close enough to the captive if he were to try anything. She was listening to the banter of world balance between Aang, the demented commander of the Fire Nation Navy, and now General Iroh when she heard a strangled moan coming from behind her in the saddle.

She whipped around to see the banished Prince struggle his way to a sitting position. Thinking that she would be met with opposition, she pulled water from her water skin and positioned it in front of her.

Zuko looked around at his surroundings, but his eyes didn't focus until the waterbender came into his view. He narrowed his eyes when she bent water in front of her and opened his mouth to speak. But a familiar, bellowing voice cut him off.

"Whatever you do to that spirit, I'll unleash on you tenfold! Let it go now!" Iroh shouted from the other side of the oasis.

"Uncle?" Zuko searched frantically for the owner of the voice. When he spotted his uncle, he struggled violently against his chains. Once he realized he could not get free from the chains, he wiggled himself closer to the edge of the saddle.

"Oh no you don't." Katara mumbled as she bent her water into a water whip aimed for the Prince's head. She could see the beginnings of a red welt forming on his scalp and realized that it would take more than that to incapacitate him. Zuko swung his head around so fast, she flinched.

"I suggest, Peasant, that you quit this before something bad happens to you." He grunted and turned back to his uncle who was now fighting a group of soldiers. He also noticed Zhao sneaking away from all the chaos.

"Is that supposed to scare me?" Katara asked, clearly not fazed by his malicious tone. "It's not like you can do anything; you're all tied up." She finished smugly.

Zuko growled, but otherwise ignored the peasant as he made his way back to the edge of the saddle.

Katara suspected this and went to pull more water, but the water wasn't responding. She looked up to see that the moon was no longer there and everything was darker than before. So instead she grabbed the end of the chain holding the prince's limbs together. She pulled the chain as hard as she could, causing Zuko to slide across the saddle towards her. When he came to a stop just before her, she took the end of the chain she was holding and tied it to a handle on the side of Appa's saddle.

The firebender turned to look into his enemy's eyes. The hatred in her blue orbs mirrored in his own. His glare intensified as a smirk appeared on the waterbender's face.

"I believe that's three for me… and one for you? How sad." She whispered haughtily.

"Untie me and we'll see how sad it'll be." He roared into her face as he struggled against his binds.

"As if." She said and turned to see everyone kneeling by the Koi pond. Katara swung one leg over the side of the saddle and just before she jumped to the ground, she looked at Zuko. "Don't go anywhere now." She teased and fell gracefully to the ground.

Katara kneeled beside Aang at the side of the Koi pond and looked at their saddened faces. "What happened? Where did the moon go?" She asked frantically.

Iroh turned to the young girl and let out a hard sigh. "Zhao has killed the moon spirit…"

Katara's hand flew to her mouth as she tried to contain the sadness that overwhelmed her. She turned to look at Yue, who had told them all a story about how the moon saved her life. Katara mused that the death of the moon spirit must be affecting her the most.

And she was right, because Yue's cries could now be heard throughout the oasis. "There is no hope now…" She cried as she huddled closer to Sokka.

Just then, an eerie blue light filled the air around them and they all looked to Aang, who was now in the Avatar state and walking into the pond.

Zuko struggled against the chains that held him. He used all his strength to try to get free. He saw a blue light shining from somewhere across the oasis and instantly knew what it meant: the Avatar state. And if he had any doubts about it before, the multiple voices laced as one that floated to his ears only reassured that it was what he thought.

The banished prince continued to struggle and ignored the blue light as it filled the oasis.

* * *

><p>Zhao roamed the great ice city, trying to remember the way to his ship. He knew if he didn't hurry that the Dragon of the West would unleash his wrath upon him. And contrary to popular belief, Zhao was no idiot. He couldn't take Iroh in a fight. He couldn't even defeat the banished prince, but he blamed it on the fact he had caught off guard and underestimated the teen.<p>

He ran through the streets taking turns at random, trying to find the massive wall that was at the front of the city. Suddenly he noticed the water glow a bright blue as it flowed alongside the walkway he was on. He decided to not think much of it and kept running, effectively dodging groups of waterbending soldiers as well as firebending ones.

As Zhao rounded another corner and looked up. He was almost to the wall, almost to his ship. But just on the other side of the wall, he saw it. A giant fish like creature, and the outline of a small boy in the middle of it. _The Avatar_, he thought as he ran faster.

* * *

><p>Iroh looked up in sky just in time to see the moon reappear like magic. The avatar was busy with the ocean spirit and the young waterbender was comforting her brother over the loss of the princess. Now was his chance to get Zuko. He sneaked his way towards the giant bison that held his nephew. Every step closer, the beast would grow more anxious and began to growl when he was only a few feet away.<p>

He tried to calm the beast down, just enough to get his nephew and get out. But the low growls coming from the bison made him change his mind.

"Zuko, are you up there?" He called out softly.

"Yeah." Zuko replied just as quietly. Iroh could only see the tip of his head as the prince tried to look at him. "Uncle, that peasant tied me to the handle, I can't get free. You'll have to untie me."

Iroh moved to go around to the other side of the bison, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He turned his head slightly to see the waterbender. _What's her name? Ah, yes…Katara._ The old man thought to himself.

"I can't let you take him, Iroh. I'm sorry, but he's too valuable to our cause…" She told him quietly.

"I understand where you are coming from, young waterbender. But try to understand where I'm coming from. Zuko is like my son… If you take him, that will be the second time I have let my son slip away from me." Iroh replied with emotion lacing his voice.

"I'm sorry, General, it's just something we can't do." Katara stood her ground and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Then, I'm afraid, we've come to a disagreement. I'm sorry, Katara, but I believe you understand the love a father has for his son…" The old general turned so that he was facing the young girl, but noticed that her brother was also standing there with weapons at the ready.

Iroh raised his fists to prepare for defense, but as soon as he did, ice crept up his body and took hold of it. Within seconds he was encased in ice from his toes to his neck.

"Wow, Katara! That was amazing!" Sokka exclaimed. "I didn't even see you move!"

"It wasn't me, Sokka, it was Pakku." She replied, exasperated. "He's standing right there you know." She pointed to the waterbending master and the chief standing off to the side.

"General Iroh… What a surprise. I hope you don't mind, but we're going to have to take you prisoner now." Master Pakku addressed the old man.

* * *

><p>Zhao looked on as all but three ships were destroyed by the spirit and the Avatar. He also noticed the moon was back and how much of a failure this turned out to be. He should count himself lucky that he was now on one of the three ships that made out of harm's way.<p>

He was furious to say the least. Zhao decided that if he was to return to the Fire Nation, it would not turn out well. He needed to come up with a plausible story that pinned the blame on other than him; most likely the retired General that threatened him. Just the fact that the general threatened him was enough to label him a traitor.

Zhao thought about the possibilities as his ships traveled to the nearest Earth Kingdom port.

* * *

><p>Katara kept an eye on both the Prince, who was being led in chains from Appa to the brig of the ship, and also on Aang who was speaking with Chief Arnook. They were taking the firebender to Ba Sing Se for a higher security prison.<p>

"Aang, are you sure you want to take the prisoner all the way to Ba Sing se?" Arnook asked the young Avatar as he was about to board the vessel. "That's quite a bit of responsibility. I'm sure my men would be more than able to take care of the Prince."

"Do you doubt the Avatar's powers, chief?" Pakku asked incredulously with eyebrows raised high.

The chief turned to the old master, then to the young Avatar. "Of course I do not doubt your abilities, Avatar. Good luck on your quest through the Earth Kingdom." Arnook then bowed to Aang and turned to walk back down the plank to the icy dock.

"Thank you, Chief Arnook." Aang said as he bowed at his retreating form. He then turned to his waterbending master.

"I wish you luck as well, but I must warn you." Pakku started. "Although general Iroh has escaped, I can assure you that he will do whatever it takes to get his nephew back. I do not believe he will return to the Fire Nation without his nephew, if at all. Please, be careful."

"Don't worry Master Pakku, we got this." Sokka said as he slung an arm over Aang's shoulders.

Pakku raised his eyebrow, "I'm sure you do." He turned to walk to the front of the ship as it sailed through the icy waters of the North Pole.

* * *

><p><em>A couple weeks later, off the coast of a small Earth Kingdom town…<em>

Katara, Sokka, and Aang were standing on the deck of the water tribe ship next to Appa.

"This is where we say our goodbyes." Pakku said as he faced the young people in front of him. "Remember what I told you, Aang. And continue with your waterbending practice; I'm sure Katara would be glad to help you."

Aang and Katara bowed respectfully to their waterbending master. "Of course I'll train Aang, Master Pakku."

Pakku nodded to his star pupil then turned to the tribesman nearest him, "The prisoner is on his way to the deck, yes?" He asked calmly.

"Yes, master. Mikk is bringing him here as we speak." The tribesman replied.

"Very good." The master waterbender replied, uninterested.

Shortly after, the waterbending tribesman named Mikk, arrived on deck with the firebending prisoner at arm's length in front of him. The prisoner was bound in chains and gagged with a wet rag. Aang saw the gag and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Why is he gagged?" Aang asked curiously.

Mikk scoffed and held his arm out to the avatar, "He breathed fire at me and my coat." There was a mass of fur on the tribesman's coat that was matted and black. "I didn't even know he could that," he added quietly.

"Oh…" Aang replied. "Can you get onto Appa okay?" He asked tentatively, ready to help if needed. Mikk nodded his head with a smirk and led the prisoner toward the giant flying beast.

Aang said his goodbyes to everyone on deck and airbended himself on the bison's head. Sokka and Katara had climbed into Appa's saddle and waited for their prisoner to be loaded. Mikk was hoisting the firebending prince up to saddle height when he lost his hold on the prisoner and he started to fall back down to the deck. Katara was fast though and caught Zuko's arm before he fell too far.

Her fingers burned from the weight she was supporting, but they also burned for another reason. "His skin is really hot, just so you know." Mikk told her as he hauled Zuko over the side of the saddle very unceremoniously and climbed into the saddle with him.

"Thanks for telling me." Katara said sarcastically as she examined her hand for burns. She then turned to Mikk and raised an eyebrow in question. "Are you planning on joining us?"

But before the young waterbender could reply Aang spoke up from Appa's head. "Pakku said he would sleep better at night knowing there were _two_ master waterbenders to look after the prisoner."

Katara noticed that they were suddenly in the air and turned to the tribesman again, "You're a master?"

He nodded, and then added, "Yeah, Master Pakku has trained me since I learned I could bend. I've been a master for a couple years."

"Wow, that's amazing!" Katara exclaimed, "And so young, too! How old are you?"

Mikk chuckled, "I'll be sixteen this spring."

"Incredible…" She commented.

Aang turned around and boasted, "I became a master airbender at eleven! And I'm almost a master waterbender. Isn't that amazing?"

Katara tore her eyes away from the handsome young man and added, "That doesn't count. You're the Avatar- of course bending would come easy to you."

Aang harrumphed and returned to steering the bison. Mumbling something the rest couldn't hear. Sokka sat on the edge of the saddle between Katara and Zuko, sharpening his boomerang.

"I don't see what the big deal is," he put in. "It's just magic water… It's really not that special."

"You're just mad because you can't bend!" Katara countered.

"As if!" He cried. "_Why_ would I want to waste all that time learning bending when throwing my boomerang gets the same effect?"

Katara just crossed her arms over her chest and mumbled a "whatever loser," as Mikk simply laughed at the entire scene.

"I'm glad I don't have any siblings." He mentioned then turned to the prisoner and asked, "What about you, _Fire Price_? Any siblings?"

Everyone stared at Zuko, expecting him to somehow answer them with the gag in his mouth. But the firebender just narrowed his eyes into slits and grunted. Mikk smirked and turned to Katara and Sokka, "I'll take that as a yes."

Katara giggled then situated herself to look over the side of the saddle as they flew over the land.

"Where are we going first, Aang?" She shouted over the wind as they picked up speed.

He glanced back at her and smiled before answering. "I thought we would check up on Bumi and see if he'll agree to be my Earthbending teacher."

"Shouldn't we take Zuko to Ba Sing Se first?" She asked quizzically.

"Omashu is closer. Plus, I just have this feeling that we should go there first." He replied.

* * *

><p>Well, there you have it Chapter 1! 3000 words! Woohoo! I'll try to make every chapter this long, but I'm not sure if every chapter will be as easy to write…<p>

Thanks for reading! Please review!


	2. Ch 2: Valued Prisoner

Chapter 2: **Valued Prisoner**

_Somewhere in the Earth Kingdom… Approximately 2 days from Omashu…_

"Peasant!" Zuko spat at the waterbending girl sitting next to the campfire tending to dinner. "I'm hungry, when is your rancid stew going to be finished?"

Katara narrowed her eyes at the prisoner who sat on the ground, bound in chains. Aang, a humanitarian, decided it best to remove the gag so he could breathe better. Unfortunately that allowed him to breathe fire at everyone. They would've have been fine if Sokka hadn't felt the need to contribute and hit Zuko in the head with his club and consequently sent Zuko's flames to Appa's back.

They were now in some forest, with Aang and Mikk attending to Appa in a nearby stream. Sokka was gathering meat since he believed they did not have enough. She decided to ignore the prince's insults. She has gotten used to them by now. Every time his mouth was not gagged, he was throwing insults and foul language to everyone in the group. Most of it ended up being towards her though.

"I'm talking to you, filthy peasant!" He yelled again, louder this time. "Do you plan to starve me?"

"If it'll get you to shut up…" She mumbled under her breath. She was surprised when he growled in response. She had to admit his hearing was far better than anyone's she's ever met.

She studied him now. He had turned his torso so that he could not see her. His hair had started to grow, since he was not allowed to shave. Aang offered to shave it for him, but the prisoner simply grunted and said he would rather look ridiculous than have the Avatar shave his head for him as if he were a child.

She had begun to be curious about his customs. Not that she was extremely curious, but she wanted to know why he was so angry and self-righteous. She reasoned it could be because he was royalty, but Yue was royalty and she was more humbled than she. She mused that it must be a Fire Nation thing.

She sighed and decided to give him some advice, hoping he would take it and they could travel in piece. It was unlikely, but she would try anyway. "You know, if you asked politely instead of ordering us around like servants, I'm sure you would be treated better…"

She waited for him to grunt of scoff or start yelling at her, but she was most surprised when he turned ever so slightly. He wasn't looking quite at her when he replied. "I am hungry. I haven't eaten all day." His voice was rough, as if he were trying to force himself to not yell. Then with a hint of sarcasm he added, "Anyone could see that I need food… _Peasant_."

She smiled at how funny it sounded coming from him. "Well the stew is technically ready, I'm just waiting on Sokka for the meat. But-"

"I didn't ask for your thoughts! I asked for food!" He roared at her, this time making eye contact.

She let out a heavy sigh and dug through her pack to bring out a piece of bread. She walked over to where he sat. "I know it's a little stale, but it's the only other thing we have right now." She offered it to him and he ripped it out of her hands without a word.

She narrowed her eyes at him before walking back to the fire. She wasn't sure if she could handle being civil towards him anymore. She hated him that was for sure. But her compassionate, motherly personality felt a little sorry for him sometimes. Well, when he wasn't being a complete jerk. She knew if she were a prisoner, she would want to be treated with some respect. But she couldn't expect that with the Fire Nation- they were all monsters.

She was deep in thought about all the things the Fire Nation has done to the world and to her personally. Subconsciously, she brought her hand to her throat where her mother's pendant hung. Thinking about her mother always made her sad. To know that she would never see her mother again was heart wrenching. It almost always made her cry. But she would not cry in front of her enemy.

"Hey!" she heard someone shout and she jumped back, startled. She turned to see that it was the firebender who had shouted and she looked at him with a confused expression on her face.

"You were getting close to the flames. You almost caught your clothes on fire." He sneered at her.

"Oh," she said quietly. "I guess I should thank you. So… Thank you, Zuko." She added, deciding that the words were foreign and tasteless on her tongue.

"Whatever. Just don't daydream by the fire." He grumbled.

"I wasn't daydreaming," she felt compelled to add. Then, more quietly, she said, "I was just thinking of someone." Her hand was still touching the smooth stone around her neck.

"Who? Your _boyfriend_?" He asked in a mocking tone.

"What?" She asked perplexed. "I don't have a boyfriend. And why would you care who I was thinking about anyway?"

Zuko let out a humorless laugh. "Sure you don't. I see the way you flirt with the other waterbender. Besides, you were touching your necklace. And if I'm not mistaking, which I'm not, it's a betrothal necklace. So I just figured you were thinking about whoever gave you that necklace."

She looked at him, completely stunned and mouth agape. "Well, yes, I suppose it is a betrothal necklace. But I'm not engaged- I'm only fourteen for La's sake." She paused and looked at him squarely before adding. "You were correct to say I was thinking of the person who gave this necklace, but it isn't what you think. My mother gave me this necklace before she was killed."

"Oh," Was all he said. She continued to look at him and she noticed an emotion flicker across his face. She thought it was just a grimace at first but then she noticed that it looked more like pain than disgust.

So many questions went through her mind and she opened her mouth to speak, but just then Sokka walked back into the campsite holding a dead quail-goose in his hand.

"Look what I caught!" He exclaimed proudly as he held up his prize towards his sister.

"Great, Sokka. It only took you a few hours. It's almost sunset already." She teased him.

"Well at least I got something! When Mikk goes hunting he gets weird things like frogs… and stuff. And you know Aang would never hurt a living creature, so it's this or weird things…" He deflated when he realized her wasn't going to win this little argument.

Katara just laughed at her brother and took the game from his hand to start preparing it.

* * *

><p><em>Fire Nation colony port town…<em>

A giant Fire Nation ship was docked at the long pier that was the focus of the small town. The commander of the ship stood on the highest deck, overlooking the town as people buzzed about doing this and that. He and his crew had been there for a week now, waiting for repairs to be done with his ship.

Zhao looked up as he heard the cry of a hawk. He ignored it for the most part for he knew what it was there for. The messenger hawk no doubt contained the Fire Lord's response to his last letter. He was not looking forward to reading the obvious chastisment he would receive for losing at the North Pole. But he also hoped that the Fire Lord believed him when he blamed the whole thing on the old General who betrayed his nation.

His letter also contained the statement that Zuko was killed in an accident a few weeks ago. He figured that the Fire Lord would not really care that his failure of a son was dead.

Lost in thought, Zhao barely noticed when a soldier approached him with a scroll in hand. "A message from the Fire Lord, Admiral…" He said bowing.

He took the scroll from his hand and waved him away before opening it.

_Admiral Zhao,_

_I am most displeased with your defeat at the North Pole. It is a great loss for our nation. I am not surprised to hear that my brother has betrayed us. I knew he was weak and now we know just how weak he really is. I am labeling him a traitor and if anyone should find him, he should be given to me- alive. He shall receive an official execution here in the Fire Nation._

_As for my son, I am not surprised that he could not survive such an accident. He too was weak like his uncle. But since he was royalty I am obligated to give a proper funeral and such. I should like you to come, I have much to discuss with you._

_Please spread word that I want my traitorous brother returned to the Fire Nation at once and alive. I trust that you can follow these simple instructions, for I would replace you should you fail me a second time._

_May Agni be with you,_

_Fire Lord Ozai_

Zhao considered the message thoughtfully. He knew the Fire Lord would be mad, but he did not think he would be considered for demotion because of it. He could not lose his power now. He was the highest ranking military personnel in the Fire Nation. Save the Fire Lord and princess. If he were to lose his power, he didn't know what he would do.

He lived for power. And if he did not have it, he would simply be lost. To taste so much power, then to lose it would be devastating.

He thought carefully of the people who had more power than him. There was of course the Fire Lord, and the princess. But there was also all their advisors back in the capital. They could not control the military, but they had a miniscule amount of influence over the Fire Lord and all the people of the court.

If the Fire Lord would punish him, he would take matters into his own hands. He would overthrow Ozai should it come to that. But for now he would think of his homeland as he waited for his ship to be repaired.

Zhao walked back to his cabin and wrote a quick reply to the Fire Lord. He mentioned his gratitude to be receiving another chance. He also mentioned that when he would be leaving when his ship was repaired and should be back to the Fire Nation in time for the prince's funeral. He also mentioned the presents he required while at the North Pole- one for himself and one for his lord. They were souvenirs really.

He smiled as he thought about the prizes his men had gotten him. He almost forgot about them until then. He gave the message to a soldier to send away and found himself wandering down to the brig. He would lighten his mood with one of his prizes.

* * *

><p>Mikk led the prisoner towards Appa. They were packing up to leave so they could head to Omashu. It has been a week, he mused in his head. One week since they left the Water tribe ship. One week since he joined the Avatar in his quest. One week since he laid eyes on Katara. He wasn't sure how they had gotten from the Northern Water Tribe to the Earth Kingdom shore without meeting. But he had spent most of his time watching the prisoner before him. He didn't have time to mingle with everyone on board the ship.<p>

He knew he liked Katara the moment she spoke. He thought her beautiful, smart, strong-willed, and kind. She was a waterbender- and a master waterbender at that! He wasn't sure when his respect turned into a full blown attraction, but he sure felt the attraction every time he saw her. He also noticed the heat that filled his cheeks and neck when she was close or when she spoke to him, or even when he thought of her.

But he also noticed the way the Avatar looked at her. He would be betraying the Avatar somehow if he acted on his feelings. But then again, if she acted first, there would be no harm. After all, it would say that she chose him instead of the Avatar and he would have to respect her choice.

He shook the thoughts from his head just in time to hear his prisoner yell at him to snap out of it. Apparently he had lost focus and almost led the prisoner into a tree. He mumbled a quiet apology and corrected their course.

"What is it with you people and daydreaming?" The firebender commented when they started walking again.

"What do you mean?" Mikk inquired.

"I caught the water peasant day dreaming yesterday by the fire and she almost burned herself." He said impassively, noticing the tightened grip on his arm. "And just now, you were so caught up in some fantasy that you almost ran me into a tree!" He finished with annoyance filling his voice.

"If I had run you into a tree, you would have deserved it and much more for everything you and your country has done to the world." Mikk said calmly.

"You don't know. You have no idea what I have and haven't done! This war isn't _my_ fault, but everyone keeps blaming me! I am not the most powerful man in the Fire Nation, any smart man would know that my father holds all the power there, but somehow it always comes back to me!" He shouted in his captor's face.

"It doesn't matter if you're responsible for it all, you still had a part in this war." He shot back. "You've been trying to capture the Avatar for years, and have tried by any means necessary. Some of the things you have done are unforgivable."

"I didn't have a choice." He said furiously.

"Doesn't matter."

By that time they had reached Appa. Zuko was livid and let out an enraged yell, with fire pouring from his lips. Appa definitely noticed and began to panic. The bison knew this was the man that had burned him and he absolutely refused to let the fire man near him.

And then his master was there, petting his fur comfortingly and speaking to him in words he didn't know but assumed were comforting as well. But just the sound of his master's voice seemed to calm him a little. He noticed his master speaking to him again, and although he didn't know the words he was speaking, Appa understood.

He understood that his master wanted that fire man to ride on his back and carry him with them. But he was not going to let that man near him again. To show his unwillingness, he let out a groan that conveyed his feelings.

Aang turned to Sokka, Mikk and Zuko. "I don't think Appa is comfortable with Zuko riding on him…" He admitted quietly.

"So what? You're it's master, make it do what you want. I'm not walking to wherever it is we're going." Zuko piped up, anger lingering in his voice.

"It's not like that." Aang explained. "Appa's more like my friend. Right buddy?" He asked the bison. The beast roared in response, seeming to understand.

"I don't care if you're all buddy buddy with your pet, I'm _not _walking to… Wherever!" Zuko shouted at the Avatar.

"We're visiting an old friend of mine. I want to see if King Bumi will teach me earthbending." Aang informed the firebender.

"What? I have to wait for you to learn earthbending before you throw me in prison?" Zuko asked incredulously.

"Oh, no," Aang chuckled. "I'm just going to ask him if he'll teach me. Once I have my answer, we'll head to Ba Sing Se."

"And you couldn't just send a letter because?"

"Because, Zuko, something is telling me that I need to go to Omashu."

"Wait… Omashu? Why would you go there?" Zuko asked, clearly confused.

"Because my friend, Bumi, is the king of Omashu. He's also the greatest earthbender I've ever seen." Aang answered tiredly.

"But, Omashu has been taken over by the Fire Nation weeks ago. I got the letter right before I left for the North Pole." Zuko informed them. "The king has been imprisoned."

A look of shear horror crossed over Aang's face. With a similar look on Sokka and Mikk's faces. Aang sunk to the ground, leaning on his staff. He looked up at Zuko, tears threatening to pour from his eyes.

"W-why didn't you say so earlier?" He asked with a broken voice.

"I didn't know that was where we were going…" He replied weakly.

Aang let himself think of all the possible situations Bumi could be in. If he were being tortured or just imprisoned. He tried to think of the best possible outcome for his friend.

Zuko was just standing there, in the silence. He watched as the water peasant's brother fiddled with his fingers and kicked the dirt, as if he were trying to think about anything else rather than the news. He watched as tears leaked from the Avatar's eyes and suddenly wondered why a young bald monk was friends with an ancient earthbending king. He stole a glance at the male waterbender, who was still gripping his arm tightly. His face held distraught frown and his eyes were downcast.

Finally the Avatar spoke again, "This letter you got, how much did it say? Did it say anything about how they were treating the king? Or the people living there? Who is in control there? Would I be allowed to see him?"

Zuko thought about all of the Avatar's questions. Part of him wanted to laugh in his face for showing such weakness. He wanted to torture his soul to get back at him for imprisoning someone like the Fire Nation Prince. But before he opened his mouth, a part of him dared to switch places with the Avatar. He imagined that it was his uncle who had been captured.

He imagined himself to be angry with the Avatar for withholding such information. But ultimately he would want to know how his uncle was fairing. And now, all the Avatar wanted was the knowledge of his friend's condition. He sighed. But instead of answering any questions, he asked his own.

"You're friends with that old, crazy king?" He asked quietly.

"Bumi was one of my best friends… I knew him before I was frozen in the ice. He and Appa are the only ones I have left from my past. The only ones I knew from a hundred years ago. Please, Zuko, if you know anything… Please tell me. I just want to know…" The Avatar replied just as quietly but not nearly as strong.

Zuko sighed again and brought his bound hands up so he could run his hand over his once shaven scalp. "I'll tell you what was in the letter. But when we get to Omashu, you must tell the Governor that I'm alive and you have me imprisoned. I suspect everyone in the Fire Nation thinks I'm dead. Deal?"

"But if I'm seen in Omashu, won't the Fire Nation soldiers just arrest me?" He asked skeptically.

"That's not my problem. But somehow you have to let the Governor know I'm alive."

"Okay, I'll figure it out… Please, tell me everything you know about Omashu."

Zuko let out a breath and began to recite what he remembered from the letter, which was pretty much all of it. "First off, the city was renamed New Ozai, after my father. The Governor was a suck up. Secondly, the king didn't fight them at all, he just surrendered. Don't ask why, I don't know. Also, they said they were having some trouble with the soldiers that managed to escape the city. They calm them the resistance. The king is being help in in a metal box lifted above the city, so he can't earthbend. As far as I know, he's treated fairly. That's all I can remember from the letter."

Aang thought for a minute and decided on a course of action. He would run it by Sokka and the others and go from there. But right now, they just needed to get to Omashu as quickly as possible.

* * *

><p>Well, there you have it- Chapter 2! How did you like it? This one was surprisingly easier to write than I thought. It's about 3500 words. Awesome, right? I'm on a roll. Chapter 3 will definitely be up soon. We get to see what Iroh's been up to next!<p>

Please review! You guys are great!


	3. Ch 3: Omashu

Chapter 3: **Omashu**

_Just outside the city of New Ozai, formally known as Omashu…_

Aang gathered everyone- minus Zuko- around a rock that served as a sort of lopsided table. He took a sharp rock and began to draw a simple map of the city. He then began to tell everyone the plan.

"Sokka, you'll come with me into the city. I'll be in disguise, you should be fine though. We locate the resistance somehow, probably by asking around. After we locate them, I tell them what I'm looking for and hopefully they can tell me what I need to know. I'll search for Bumi while you come up with some way to evacuate all the Earth Kingdom citizens.

We might need help with this, and this is where I'm torn. Mikk would be better suited for an evacuation- especially if we run into problems, but I don't want to leave Katara here alone with Zuko." He looked to them for advice.

"How is Mikk better at all this than I am?" Katara asked incredulously. "We're _both_ master waterbenders, I don't understand." She had her arms folded across her chest.

"It's not that he's _better_ per say, but he has more military experience and he would be able to help plan an escape plan better than you. Sorry. And we can't bring Zuko into the city, someone's bound to notice him. It would only bring trouble. We also can't leave him here alone. But I'd rather have two people guard him not one."

"What if we take Momo into the city with us, and if we need help with anything we send him back here to fetch Mikk." Sokka suggested. "That way, we get help if we need it and we also have two guards for the most part."

Aang thought for a bit, then smiled. "I think that'll work. C'mon Sokka, let's get ready."

* * *

><p>Iroh sat on the boat that traveled from one port to another. He had long ago traded his red clothes for the browns and greens of the Earth Kingdom. At first he had been trying to track his nephew, but he had no idea where he was. He only had a vague idea of where he was headed. He had caught wind that the Avatar was bringing him to the capital himself, which didn't make much sense to him. But Iroh had planned for him and his nephew to escape the North Pole. He was deeply saddened when he was unable to free Zuko in time.<p>

He had been able to escape though, thanks to an unlikely friend. He figured he should make his way to Ba Sing Se. But to do so, he would need to disguise himself as a refugee. It wouldn't be too hard, he already had a fake name: Mushi.

He noticed that the ship had slowed quite a bit and made his way to the deck. He had used the last of his money for passage to the port he was now looking at. He thought about the young man who had sold him his last meal. The man also gave him directions that were easy enough to follow.

He had to take this ship from the last town to the more northern port of Tao Yuan. How he had drifted so far south on a piece of driftwood was beyond him. From Tao Yuan, he needed to travel east and slightly south on the main trade road. After a few small towns he should come to a town by the name of Qingdao. Then the next thing he should come across is the city of Gaoling. From there the man had told him he could pay for a taxi from Gaoling to the Ferry to Ba sing Se.

The fare of the taxi and the ferry would be quite a sum. But the man said he might be able to pay his way by working in Gaoling. Otherwise, the trek from Gaoling to the ferry would take another week. Iroh could not spend three weeks traveling to Ba Sing Se. He needed to get there as soon as possible. And he did not look forward to walking all the way to Gaoling. The man said it was about a week and a half's journey from where he stood now.

It was going to be a long journey and he didn't even have a tea pot. He sniffled at the sad thought and walked down the gangplank to the dock and began his trek to Gaoling.

* * *

><p><em>Near New OzaiOmashu…_

Katara watched Sokka, Aang and Momo leave the camp and head towards Omashu. She continued to watch them until they could no longer be seen. She turned back to the camp and began to clean up the remnants of their dinner. She was using her waterbending to clean the dishes they had used when she felt a presence next to her.

"Need some help?" Came the smooth voice of Mikk, who flashed a smirk at her.

"Sure," She said casually and handed him a dish. They cleaned the dishes in silence.

Katara couldn't believe she had only known Mikk for a little over a week. From all the conversations they had, she felt she had known him for years. She considered him as much as her best friend as Aang was. But Mikk was nothing like Aang, she mused. MIkk was older, taller, stronger. He was the fairy tale kind of guy: tall, dark, and handsome.

And he was water tribe. He understood more of the traditions than Aang, Haru, or Jet did. But she shouldn't have expected someone from a different nation to understand the traditions of her people.

She was jarred from her absent scrubbing by a sudden wetness on her arm. She looked down and back up to Mikk beside her who was chuckling. She smiled back and began to remove the water from her arm.

"You've been scrubbing that bowl for minutes. I think it's clean." He laughed lightly at her.

"I guess I just caught up with my thoughts." She confessed quietly, bending the water away from the bowl and onto the ground. She started walking to the rock they had used for a table and sat on it facing the prisoner.

Mikk followed her sat next to her. She noticed he was closer than what he would have usually sat, but didn't think anything of it. He turned slightly towards her.

"What were you thinking about?" He asked nonchalantly.

"You." She stated just as coolly, but noticed what she had said. She blushed in embarrassment; she hadn't meant it the way he might take it.

He was shocked, but was careful not to show it. He simply leaned back on his hands and said, "Really? Anything about me in particular?"

"Not really…" She started, looking back at him as he lounged. She suddenly became aware of how broad his chest and shoulders were. She cleared her throat and continued her thought. "Just that we've gotten quite close in the past week…"

"Yeah, I guess we have." He commented. Then decided that he couldn't just pretend he didn't like her. And he didn't care if the Avatar liked her too. She had to know how he felt. He snuck a glance at the prisoner, who was still sleeping across the campfire.

Mikk straightened his posture and looked at the water bender. He cleared his throat quietly and summoned all his courage as he opened his mouth.

"Katara?" he asked and she almost immediately turned in his direction. Since he was sitting up straight now, she had to look up at him.

"Yes, Mikk?" She answered him as her back straightened of its own accord.

"Um, well… There was something I wanted to tell you. But I'm not sure how…"

She furrowed her brows in confusion and laid her hand gently on his arm that rested on his thigh. "What is it?"

"I, um… well…" He sighed loudly and readjusted his poor posture to try and calm these nerves. He was surprised he was so nervous. In everything he's ever done, he's been so fearless, so bold. He's never been so nervous in his life- he was sure.

"What is it, Mikk? Whatever it is, you can tell me." Katara said quietly, her hand squeezing his arm in reassurance.

Suddenly Mikk wasn't as nervous as he had been a few seconds ago. He looked down at her hand on his arm and looked back up to her face. He smiled warmly at her.

"Katara, I like you." He said with conviction lacing his words. "I mean I _really _like you. I think you're beautiful and strong and smart and kind and an amazing waterbender and just really amazing. I've never met anyone like you. And you would be perfect for me. You can cook and clean. I know I would be better if I had you."

Katara's breath stopped. It was caught in her throat. She stared at him blankly, trying to process his words. When they caught up to her mind's reeling pace, she thought some more. Mikk liked her. Her-_ Katara_. And for all the reasons he just listed. Did she like him too? She liked as a friend for sure, but he wasn't talking about friend-like. He meant like-like.

She took her time to think about it. She didn't have any pre-existing feelings about him, and couldn't just make herself like him. He was attractive, and smart. Funny too. But there was just something about him that she didn't like. At least she didn't think she could see herself with someone like Mikk. He was always so talkative, always striking up a conversation. Not that she really minded, but it seemed she knew everything about him, but he couldn't possibly know that much about her.

Whenever they had spoken it always started different. Sometimes she would start by sharing her opinion on a matter, or she would begin to tell him a story. But it always ended the same. Somehow the entire conversation would revolve around him. The topic of the conversation would shift to accommodate him.

She didn't think she could stand him most of the time because of it, but he was so kind. He had other qualities that she admired about him, but she didn't think she could like him as more than a friend.

"Well?" He asked. "Do you like me too?"

"I…" She hesitated, trying to figure out what she wanted to say. Her hand left is arm and she created a little more space between them. "Mikk, I…"

Before she could complete the thought, she heard the chattering of a lemur. She jumped at the sudden noise and turned to look back at the lemur. Somewhere from the other side of the campfire came a gruff voice.

"Lost in your own fantasies, Water Peasant?" Zuko commented as he stared into the fire as it rose and fell slightly to his breath.

Katara simply glared at him while Mikk ignored the comment altogether. He turned to Momo and carefully removed the piece of paper tied around his neck. He read it swiftly.

_Too many fire nation soldiers need your help. Come quickly. Stand by the bridge, but keep hidden; a man named Jiang will lead you to the base._

He turned to Katara and touched her shoulder. She turned her gaze from the firebender and looked at Mikk.

"I have to go help your brother, can you handle him?" He asked low so that only she could hear. She nodded and watched as he stood to leave.

"I'll leave Momo hear in case you need to get ahold of us."

"But what if you need help, how am I supposed to know to come and help if you need it?" She asked.

He chuckled and helped to pull her to her feet. "I think we'll be fine. Don't worry about us." He hugged her gently and turned to leave, but not before kissing her swiftly on her lips.

And then he was gone. And she lost sight of him in the dark and she slowly sank to her seat on the rock. Did he think she was going to reciprocate his feelings?

"So much for not having a boyfriend," Zuko scoffed from his position by the fire, his hand flexing and flames following his command.

She sighed wearily, "He's not my boyfriend."

"It sure looked like he was your boyfriend. Unless, of course, you just kiss every guy who looks at you." He replied matter-of factly.

"Whatever," she said with narrowed eyes. "I have things to do, so please just let me be." She then went about their camp picking up odds and ends and putting them in their place.

"And the Avatar?" Zuko spoke up after a couple minutes. "Have you kissed him too?"

Katara straightened from her bent position over a pile of rags and clothes to give the prince a look of utter confusion.

"No, of course not. Aang's like my brother." She added to clarify.

Zuko laughed slightly under his breath and turned back towards the waterbender. "You better tell him that.

Katara continued to stare at him with a look of confusion.

"Wait, you don't know? How could you possibly not know that the Avatar has some sort of feelings for you? It's so blatantly obvious!" He mocked.

"I... I don't know... I-" She began to defend herself.

"No wonder nothing ever gets done around here, you're all a bunch of complete morons!"

The waterbender became furious at his remarks, "We are not!"

Zuko just continued to laugh at her. But it wasn't the kind of laugh she could ignore. It was a mocking, degrading, and belittling kind of laugh. Katara had enough. After a moment of trying to ignore the arrogant boy, she finally succumbed to her natural instinct to protect herself and her friends. She gathered the dirty dish water with her bending and launched it at the prince sitting by the fire.

The prince was soaked and stopped laughing immediately. She could see steam rising from his form. She guessed he was pretty mad, but she didn't care. The fact that she made him made just made her smile. She turned her back on him to keep him from seeing her giggle at her success.

"You... You PEASANT!" He yelled. He was so enraged, that he couldn't think of anything else to say. So he just yelled incoherently with a few, 'nasty peasants' thrown in before Katara figured she should shut him up before some one found them.

After some struggles and a slightly burned arm, Katara managed to gag the prince effectively. She then went to tend to the red mark forming on her skin.

She sat on the rock across from the prince and for the first time noticed the fire was no longer burning. She must have put it out when she drenched the prince.

* * *

><p>Iroh stopped to rest for the third time that morning. He knew it would be a long journey to where he was going, but he didn't think it would take him three days to get from the port to the first village. The man who gave him directions said it would take a day, maybe a day and a half at the most.<p>

The retired general caught his breath and continued walking. He could see the town now. It was just a couple hours walk away now. He would be able to sleep all night and perhaps eat a hot meal if he begged for enough coins.

As the town got bigger, Iroh decided to stop at a message board of to the side of the road. He scanned the many ads and wanted posters. His eyes widened as he saw a particular wanted poster and started walking quickly back towards the town. He would have to make a better disguise for himself.

* * *

><p>Aang, Sokka, and Mikk walked back to the campsite. It was hard to find because there was no longer a fire burning in the makeshift pit. Once they got there, they found that Zuko was sleeping at the far side of camp, his mouth gagged. And they found Katara sitting not too far away on the rock table. Momo quietly dropped from the sky and landed on Aang's shoulder.<p>

"Momo! You made it back okay!" He exclaimed has he rubbed the lemur's ear. The lemur chattered and leaned into his master's touch.

Aang walked up to sit beside a dozing Katara and he nudged her side gently. She jerked straight up and looked over to see Aang smiling at her and Momo perched on his shoulder.

"Aang! You're okay!" She said as she hugged Aang tightly. "How did it go? Did you find Bumi?"

"Yeah, but he can't be my earthbending teacher. I'm going to have to find someone else to teach me." He told her sadly.

"You couldn't free him?" She asked.

"He didn't want to be freed! Then he said something about waiting for the opportune moment to strike back. He also said that my earthbending teacher would be someone who waits and listens before striking… Whatever that's supposed to mean." He finished defeated with his shoulders slumped.

"It means that we just have to keep our eyes open." She offered hopefully.

He just smiled and turned to look at the prisoner. "You gagged him?"

"He was being really rude!" She defended and crossed her arms.

Sokka turned to his sister when he saw that Mikk didn't require any assistance starting a small fire again. He wondered what the spoiled brat had said to his sister to make her gag him.

"He called me a name." Katara said. And Sokka realized he must have voiced his thoughts without realizing it.

"What did he call you?" Sokka asked defensively.

"It doesn't matter." She retorted, but really she didn't want Sokka to go into a rage for something she just wanted to forget.

Sokka made a noise and clarified that he would decide if it mattered or not. And he also reminded her that nobody called his baby sister names and got away with it. She was going to tell him it wasn't just her, but all of them were called a certain name and was about to say so when Aang cut in.

"Come on guys, we've got bigger things to worry about." He offered as he gestured to the table and the four of them took their places.

"Like what, Aang?" Katara asked when everyone was settled.

"Well, first things first, we have to get Zuko to Ba Sing Se as soon as possible. But I came across something in the city and something else when I overheard the governor talking to his wife." He pulled out a piece of paper and unrolled it for everyone to see.

It was a wanted poster, from the Fire Nation and underneath writing was a rough sketch of a familiar face. Katara took the sheet of paper and read the letters spelling out WANTED. She rushed to read the rest of the poster, but felt the need to read it out loud.

"Wanted alive and brought to the Fire Nation Capital to be publicly executed for his treason…Reward of 500 gold pieces…" She read softly. "How awful! I know Iroh is Fire Nation, but he always seemed…"

"Good?" Sokka finished for her. She just nodded and continued to stare at the poster.

"You said you had something else, Aang?" Mikk asked after a moment of silence.

Aang cleared his throat and looked at his friends. "Yeah, I heard the governor talking about taking his family to the Fire Nation." He paused before continuing. "Apparently the Fire Lord his holding an extravagant funeral for Zuko and requests the presence of the governor's family.

I also heard the governor's wife and daughter talking about the 'late prince.' They were talking about how tragic his death was. They said he died in an accident right after they claimed Omashu. I don't get it; I thought they would think Zuko dead because of what happened in the North Pole. After all, only three ships survived the attack from the ocean spirit."

"Well, I guess the only way to know for sure is to ask Zuko." Sokka said and they all looked at the prince, who was still sleeping by the fire.

* * *

><p>Okay, so here's chapter three! About 3700 words!<p>

Anyway, I know Azula and Ty Lee were supposed to be at Omashu, but I figured Azula wouldn't start her quest for the avatar until after Zuko's "funeral."

Next time we'll see what's happening in the Fire Nation and with Iroh! Please review! Thanks for reading!

I did some revising of this chapter also!


	4. Ch 4: A new Friend

Hey Guys! Long time no see! Well I can't _see_ you, but I know you're there. Anyway, I know it's been an extremely long time since I've updated anything but I have a really good excuse!...Drum roll please….. I got married! Yep, that's right; I am now a happily married woman. That's the main reason I haven't been around- planning a wedding is hard work. But I'm back now! I have plenty of time to write now so here's the next chapter you've all been waiting for! (Hint hint, Iroh meets a very special lady in this chapter!)

~_**Mrs.**_ Hayden Elizabeth

Chapter 4: **A New Friend**

_In the Fire Nation capitol…_

"The Fire Lord will see you now, Admiral." The servant said as he exited the throne room and bowed to Zhao.

The Admiral ignored the servant and strode into the throne room with a few of his soldiers and the Water Tribe captive behind him. He walked past the dozens of grand pillars, towards the wall of flame that separated him from his sovereign. Once he was close enough, he bowed dramatically and addressed Ozai and his daughter.

"Lord Ozai, Princess." He greeted. "I have come to grieve the Prince's untimely death." He said with fake emotion.

Azula scoffed at him and returned to inspecting her nails as she sat to her father's right side, where she belonged. When she heard Admiral Zhao would be coming to ceremony, she had to hold back the disgust she automatically felt when he was mentioned. She heard rumors that he was in fact responsible for Zuko's death and it made her hate him more.

Not that Azula really cared for her brother, but being involved in the death of a royal is considered treason, even if the royal were dishonored and banished. It made her mad that her father did not know Zhao might have killed her brother. Zhao was deserving of punishment and he wasn't getting it. That's what made her blood boil.

She turned back to the conversation just in time to see Zhao motion a couple of his guards forward. There was a shackled girl between the two of them.

"A present for you, sir." Zhao said to Ozai. "Some of my soldiers acquired her on their way out of the city. I thought she would make a fine servant for your family," He finished with a sickly grin.

"Yes, thank you." He turned to a servant standing by the nearest pillar. "You," he addressed the man, "Take this girl to be prepared to serve the royal family."

* * *

><p>Katara felt a presence behind her but decided not to turn from her view of the Earth Kingdom land below.<p>

"Yes, Sokka?" She asked quietly.

Her brother shifted closer to her and checked to see if anyone was listening. "Do you have any theories on why the Fire Nation thinks Zuko is dead?" He asked.

"Not really, Sokka... My guess is as good as yours." She said tiredly.

"It doesn't make sense... I thought that the news would have gotten out that Zuko was captured and is being taken to Ba Sing Se." Sokka whispered.

"Not if the rumor of being dead reached everyone first." A voice commented from the back of the saddle.

Both siblings turned to look at the prince sitting calmly, returning their gaze. Sokka turned to his sister and gave a questioning look before tentatively moving closer to Zuko.

"Why do they think you're dead?" Sokka asked hesitantly.

"Because someone tried to kill me and thought they succeeded." He answered. When he was met with blank stares he sighed and continued. "Zhao tried to kill me by blowing up my ship."

"Why would Zhao want to kill you? You guys are the same side." Katara said, inching closer to the prisoner, intrigued by the new information.

"Zhao and I are not on the same side. We may both be Fire Nation, but that's about all we have in common. Zhao's entire life revolves around making my father happy, and making my life a living hell."

"That doesn't make any sense." Sokka interrupted. "Why would your father allow Zhao to do that in the first place? You're the prince; can't you order him to stop or something?"

"I'm no prince. Well, I guess I am sort of... I am the son of the Fire Lord, which makes me a prince, but I cannot claim the throne unless my honor has been restored. Only my father can do that, and it will only happen if I bring him the Avatar."

"Zuko, no one can give you honor." Aang spoke up from Appa's head. "It's your actions and intentions that determine whether or not you are honorable."

"That's cute," Zuko jeered. "Where did you hear that? Did the monks tell you that's what honor is?"

Aang put aside his hurt feelings and answered with a dignified, "Yes. They did."

"Well, I hate to break it to you kid, but that's not how the world works anymore."

Aang just turned around to face the sky in front of them and held the reigns tightly in his hand.

* * *

><p>Iroh wandered the dirt path that strayed from the main road. He had quickly realized that being a refugee left one constantly tired and hungry, especially a man of his age. The weathered man hadn't eaten all day and was searching for some berries. He knew there was town nearby, but with the grizzly sounds coming from his stomach he thought that maybe he should stop for a snack before spending his last few coins in the market.<p>

His stomach finally quieted some after a dozen handfuls of berries. After eating the berries, he took to walking along the path aimlessly. Some minutes passed as he admired the plants and wildlife he saw. Suddenly, in the distance, his sharp ears picked up movement. He listened carefully, trying to decipher the sounds. He recognized the sound of a couple ostrich-horses pulling a carriage.

_This is my chance_, he thought. _Maybe they are nice and let a weary old man travel with them into the city._

Iroh made his way back to the road just in time to flag it down to a halt. An elegant man gracefully stepped down from the coach. He looked somewhat annoyed that his ride had been interrupted, but one look at Iroh's tattered face made him repress all outward-showing emotions.

"Can I help you, sir?" The man said.

"Please, I am traveling to Ba Sing Se to find my long lost nephew. I only have a few copper pieces, but may I ask you for a ride into the city? It would ease the tensions of travel on my old body." Iroh used his superior acting skills. He thought of using a different story, but always found that at least some truth went further.

"I'm sorry, but there just isn't enough room in the carriage for another passenger." The man said. "But I can give you a few coins to ease you troubles..."

"Dad?" A young female voice came from the inside of the carriage. "Obviously this man needs the ride more than us. I can walk home and he can have my seat."

The man turned around swiftly and spoke to his daughter in a raised voice, "Absolutely not! These roads are too dangerous for you!"

"Shen can go with me." She stated. "That is why you hired him, right, to protect and guide me?"

The man took a minute to assess what his daughter was asking. But Iroh saw the conflict and jumped in.

"Please, I do not wish to impose. I will just walk the rest of the way. It is not wise to come between a father and his child." Iroh spoke with wisdom. He bowed to the man and turned to pick up his things from the ground.

"Wait!" The girl from the carriage said. Iroh turned around to see a little girl, no more than twelve years old, step down from the vehicle. She was elegantly dressed and her hair was done to perfection.

"I will walk with you," she stated to the old general. "I've been sitting in that carriage way too long!"

"But Toph!" Her father started.

She cut him off. "Please father? I'm always cooped up indoors. I need to be outside every once in a while. Plus, Shen will be next to me every step so I don't get into trouble." She pleaded.

Her father looked at her then to the old man standing on the side of the road with a sheepish grin. He turned to the man who followed his daughter from the carriage. They spoke in low voices for a bit before he turned back around to face his daughter.

"Toph, I will allow you to do this just this once. I want you to go straight home, no dilly dallying around town. You hear me? You are to stay with Shen and you are to do what he says. Understood?"

"Yes, Father, perfectly." Toph stated with perfect manners.

"Alright, I'm leaving now..." He said as he made his way to the carriage door. "Do not trust this man, you don't know him!" He hissed before climbing up into the vehicle.

After the last sounds of the ostrich-horses faded over the hill, Toph turned her head to the old man walking beside her bodyguard.

"The name's Toph by the way." She said, dropping all formalities. "I suppose you have one too, Old Man?"

Iroh chuckled at her and accepted her awkwardly stretched out hand. "My name is Mushi."

Toph sensed he was lying, but decided to play along for the time being. "Nice to meet you Mushi, but I think 'Old Man' suits you better. Don't you think so Shen?"

The bodyguard turned to her and said, "Of course, master Toph."

"Master Toph?" Iroh repeated. "You wouldn't happen to be an earthbender, would you?" He asked the young girl.

"The best in the world!" She exclaimed with pride. "But nobody knows it..." she finished with a sigh.

"Ah, I see. But now _I_ know you are the best earthbender in the world. I will be sure to spread the news." He said with a light chuckle, trying to cheer her up a little.

"That's the thing." Toph said as she stopped walking and turned in Iroh's direction. "Nobody can know who I am..."

The others stopped as well. Iroh looked straight at the girl now, seeing her for the first time. He noticed the milkiness of her eyes and the way her head was pointed straight at him, but her eyes were not focused on him. He realized this little girl was blind.

"How about we stop for a little tea? Like you I am the best in the world. Only with tea making, not earthbending." He chuckled loudly and got out the old chipped pot he had found the other day from his pack.

"Okay. I guess a little tea would be fine." Toph said. She and Shen followed Iroh to a clearing off the road and she sat down.

"Now, Toph, tell me all about your bending." Iroh said as he sat down and prepared the leaves for the tea.

"Shen, go get some firewood for the fire, please." Toph commanded her body guard and he did so without question. But before he was too far away, Iroh asked a question.

"You would leave this young lady by herself with a stranger, even though it is your job to protect her?"

Shen turned towards the general and answered, "I have known Toph for many years. I know that she is far more capable of taking care of herself than I ever would." Shen turned back to his task and was out of sight within a few seconds.

"So, you want to know about my bending?" Toph asked. "What specifically do you want to know?" She asked as she relaxed up against a tree.

"Anything you want to tell me. When you found that you had a gift, when you learned your first move..." He raised his eyebrow at her. "When you knew you became the world's best earthbender?"

"I'll start at the beginning." She said. "You see I was born blind, as I guess you've figured out already. Being blind, my parents always treated me like I was a fragile little flower. Growing up, I was never alone- there was always someone next to me holding my hand, telling me what was in front of me, but I always _felt_ alone. One day, I was sick of it, all of it! So I ran away. That's when I met the badger moles. They taught me how to earthbend. And most importantly, they taught me how to see on my own."

"Fascinating!" Iroh exclaimed. He had just finished mixing the water and set the tea pot down beside him.

"When I learned all I could from them, I wanted to enter the Earth Rumble tournaments. But in order to do so, I needed to sneak out. I've done it before so it wouldn't have been a problem, but Shen caught me before I reached the gate. I explained everything to him. He always knew I was an earthbender, and he knew I was good too. He was the one to get my parents to take me to earthbending lessons... But they wouldn't let me do anything other than forms."

Just then, Shen came back with a handful of twigs. "This should be enough for tea." He said as he sat them down and arranged them for a fire. Iroh took some spark rocks from his pack and lighted the twigs swiftly. With the tea finally brewing, Shen turned to Toph.

"What part are you at now?" he inquired.

"We're at the part that we went to our fist Earth Rumble tournament." She answered excitedly.

"Oh," Shen said, turning to Iroh. "This is the best part."

Toph continued to tell her story to the kind old man she met on the side of the road.

* * *

><p>"So," Katara began, "Zhao tried to have you killed? Why?"<p>

Zuko exhaled impatiently. "Because he believes he would be doing my father a favor by getting rid of me."

"But you're the prince…" Sokka reiterated.

"The dishonored, shamed prince of the Fire Nation," Mikk commented without looking at them. "I heard all about how the Fire Lord disowned and banished you."

"You know nothing!" The prince shouted, fire burning in his eyes. The Water Tribe siblings looked at him with inquiring faces. "My father may have banished me, but he did not disown me- not completely. I still have a chance to regain my honor and claim my birthright. I still have a chance to claim the throne." He informed quietly.

"What…" Katara began, unsure of whether to finish her question. "What did you do?"

Zuko laughed darkly and answered, "It's more what I didn't do that got me banished…"

"Ok… What did you _not_ do?" Sokka asked impatiently.

"It's none of your business what I did or didn't do!" Zuko shouted at Sokka, his nostrils flaring.

"Ok, ok, I was just asking… Jeesh." Sokka waved him off impassively.

* * *

><p>"Goodbye, my friend," Iroh said tenderly, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder. "I have a feeling we will meet again shortly." He chuckled and winked out of habit even though he knew she couldn't see it.<p>

"Bye Old Man!" Toph practically yelled to him as she started to walk away. Shen bowed respectfully and Iroh returned his generosity.

It had been a long walk into town and Shen had led Iroh to the inn where he could get a hot meal and a soft bed for the night.

Once the two earthbenders were out of sight, Iroh turned to the inn and walked in, keeping in mind what Toph and Shen had told him- while also fingering the new coins in his pocket.

"_The inn we'll take you to serves the best noodles I've ever tasted!" Shen commented. "A hot meal here will only cost you a few copper pieces. A bed for the night is a silver piece."_

"_And use these gold pieces to bet on the Blind Bandit in the Earth Rumble Tournament!" Toph exclaimed. "She never loses!" She elbowed him in the ribs._

_Shen laughed aloud and turned to Iroh. "After a few rounds of betting, you should have enough for the ferry to Ba Sing Se."_

"_But I also need fare for the taxi to Crescent Bay…" Iroh informed them. "I don't know if I will make it by walking, and it might take too long!"_

"_You might need to stay for the next tournament as well… There's one every week. And the taxi will save you about a week and a half's time. I figure the taxi ride is only a two day's journey… Walking is a two week's journey… For a man of your stature, I assume." Shen assessed Iroh carefully._

_Iroh was most disappointed in this news. A man before had said that it was only a week's trip to the ferry from Gaoling. "I had reason to believe it was only a week's journey from here…" Iroh said, suddenly saddened that it might take him longer than expected._

"_It would be, it the main road was straight, but it curves and winds and goes through every little town from here to the bay." Shen informed him. "You could make a straight passage, but the land becomes difficult and unrelenting. I highly advise you to stay on the road."_

"_I guess my best option would be to stay here for another week and take the taxi…" Iroh said, catching the grin that was on the girl's face. "How is it that the taxi is so fast?" He inquired._

"_It's pulled by a whole team of ostrich-horses. That's why the fare is so steep." Shen told the old man. "Ten gold pieces, I'm quite positive."_

"Ten gold pieces…" Iroh mumbled to himself aloud. He only had three as of now. It was all Toph had on her; otherwise she would have paid for anything he asked.

He reached the counter in the inn and a kind, old woman turned to him with a smile on her face. "What can I get for you, sir?"

"So kind!" He praised her and she blushed ever so slightly. "I just need a hot meal and a bed for the night. Though, your smile makes me want to stay longer."

She giggled and handed him a key. "Your room is number 7, the first door to the right down this hall." She gestured to the hall beside the counter. "As for the meal, I can bring it to you or you can come to the dining area in about fifteen minutes, when the next batch of noodles is finished."

"I think I should like to socialize, so I will be out momentarily." He said, flashing a smile. "As for the rates?..."

"The bed is one silver piece and thee meal is free." She smiled. "Take it as a thank you for making my day so very pleasant."

"You are so very kind!" Iroh beamed as he set a silver piece on the counter. "I shall have to come back and make your day more often!"

She giggled again and waved him off. He turned to go to his room, a smile on his face for the charm he still believed he had.

* * *

><p>"Appa!" Aang shouted through the mist of the swamp they currently found himself in. "Momo!"<p>

"Do you think they can hear us?" Katara asked him as she bended the water from her clothes, and then did the same thing for Sokka, who was standing next to her.

"I don't know, but wherever they are, I hope Mikk is with them." Aang answered.

"Hey!" Sokka exclaimed. "Where's Zuko?"

* * *

><p>Well there you have it- Chapter four! I'm currently working on chapter 5. Don't quote me on this, but I think I should have it up within two weeks. I know! More waiting, but I had a brilliant idea on what would happen on the Day of Black Sun and had to jot it down quick… It turned out to be 4 pages long! Anyway, I hope you like it, leave me a review, and keep being awesome! Because I know you all are!<p>

~H.E.


	5. Ch 5: A Minor Detour

Hey everyone! I apologize tremendously for the long wait I've put you through. But it is extremely hard to update anything when I don't have internet at home. Anyway, here's the next chapter, it mostly takes place in the Fire Nation… An unexpected turn in the story that I hope you all enjoy!

Chapter 5: **A Minor Detour**

How they found themselves in a swamp was a complete mystery to Sokka. One minute they had been soaring through the sky, harassing Zuko about his past, the next minute they were heading down with a tornado chasing after them. The warrior recalled how the vortex sucked them in, despite Aang's best efforts. He was sure there were going to be bruises on his abdomen from where his sister had held on to him so tightly.

He also remembered how Zuko was the first to be slung from the saddle, probably because his hands and feet were still tied up. Katara hadn't let go of Sokka until they hit the water, and Aang was right behind them. But Momo, Appa, Mikk, and Zuko were nowhere to be found.

"Maybe we should split up." Sokka offered. "The quicker we find them, the quicker we can leave this place- and the faster we get Zuko to Ba Sing Se."

"Yeah, but what if we can't find each other once we split up?" Aang countered.

"Not if we agree to meet somewhere by a specific time." Sokka answered.

"And where would we meet? All the trees look the same, and we can't see the sky to tell what time it is." Katara added.

"Katara's right, Sokka. We can't afford to get lost. Not here… There's something about this place that just seems… Off." Aang looked around the swamp. He couldn't see very far because of the fog, but he caught sight of the branch he hit on his was down.

"There," Aang said, pointing in the direction of the way they came and the broken tree branch. "We should head that way, it's our best guess at finding any of the others."

Katara nodded and headed off with Aang. Sokka followed slowly, keeping his eyes open for any sign of a threat, and also for any sign of their prisoner.

* * *

><p>The Firelord was enjoying his afternoon sparring with some of his guards when a servant interrupted him. He had said something about the governor of New Ozai arriving at the palace and that he had an urgent message for him.<p>

"Tell him to wait for me in the throne room while I freshen up. I should be there shortly." He said to the servant, jaded. Then he made his way through the halls to his chambers where he washed his face and put on his royal robes.

He walked to the throne room with his head held high and his hands behind his back. The guards at the doors hastily drew them open when they saw him. Once in the room, he lighted the wall of fire with a flick of his wrist and sat down on the dais. The man before him quickly fell to his knees in a low respectful bow.

"I trust your urgent news is worth my time Governor," Ozai said looming, light flickering on his face from the fire before.

"I believe it so, milord." The governor said as he rose from his bow to sit on his knees.

"Proceed." The Firelord commanded with a gesture of his hand.

"I have reason to believe that the Prince, your son, is not dead. Instead, he has been taken captive in the Northern Water Tribe, and is now being taken to Ba Sing Se for imprisonment."

The Firelord looked at the man before him and sighed. Admiral Zhao, his most trusted military officer had confirmed that his son was indeed dead, even Iroh acknowledged his death. He would send him away, but not before hearing the man's reasoning.

"And how can you be sure?" The Firelord asked, clearly uninterested in whatever the man had to say.

"Well," the man said, nervously. "There have been several reports from around the Earth Kingdom that the Avatar has been charged with escorting a high-profile prisoner to Ba Sing Se. Recent reports confirm that it is none other than the Prince of the Fire Nation."

"These could all be rumors, nothing more." Ozai responded, growing curious.

"We thought they were milord, until…" He trailed off, a lump stuck in his throat.

"Until what?" Ozai said, impatience lacing his tone.

"U-until a note found its way to my desk, claiming that the Prince was still alive and on his way to Ba Sing Se with the Avatar. And one of my spies saw him, milord. Your son was outside the city when the Earth Kingdom citizens escaped."

Ozai was silent, taking it in. His son was spotted alive in the Earth Kingdom, how very interesting. "Please, continue."

"I-I'm sorry. I don't know what you mean." The man mumbled.

"Who saw him? How acquainted was this person to my son? How can I be sure that it was my son?" Ozai asked exasperated.

"It was my daughter, Mai. I sent her to follow the escaped citizens and to spy on them. When she spotted them, she realized the Avatar was among them- helping them. And she overheard them talking about the Prince and how they had taken him prisoner at the North Pole. She followed the Avatar back to where they kept your son and recognized him. She has known the Prince for quite some time, ten years at least…" The man stumbled over his words to get them out faster.

"Bring your daughter to me at once, I wish to speak with her." Ozai commanded swiftly and angrily. He wanted this matter settled immediately. His son's funeral was in two days. He would not have a funeral for his failure of a son if it was not needed.

As soon as the governor left, a person entered. It was a girl with a swift and gracefully powerful walk- his daughter.

"Father." She bowed to him. When she lifted her face, he could see the annoyance from misinformation on it. "I wish to know what is going on. I have heard-"

"Calm down, Azula." He waved a hand to his daughter, allowing her to take her seat next to him. She became silent at once and made her way up the dais. "I have heard as well. But I will not make any judgments until I know for certain."

"Judgments, Father?" She asked curiously as she sat down.

"Someone is not telling me the truth, and I wish to punish those her are not obedient when I ask for the truth."

Azula nodded in ascent.

Ozai continued, "This girl, Mai, the son of the Governor of New Ozai… You know her?" He asked her.

"Yes, I have known her for a long time." She answered.

"Would you say she is a trustworthy person?"

"Mai would not lie about such a thing." Azula said with confidence, suddenly fearing the fate of her friend. Azula was afraid she would never see her friend again.

"And she knows Prince Zuko well?"

"Yes, Father, very well."

They waited in silence for a few moments for Mai to arrive. When she did, she bowed low to the royals and stayed bowed to show her respect.

"You have seen my son, the Prince, alive?" Ozai asked her.

"Yes, milord." She answered impassively, her head still bowed.

"Would you swear to it on your life?" He asked.

"Yes."

"On your mother's life?"

"Yes."

"And he was a prisoner, not a traitor?"

"It appeared so, milord."

"Appeared?"

"He was bound in chains, milord. And he was gagged." Mai answered, her head still bowed.

"Azula, how would you proceed?" Ozai turned to his daughter.

Azula's eyes went wide for a split second before returning to her nails, as if to inspect them casually. "I would wait for another witness before holding the funeral. But if no other witness can be procured, I would not hold the funeral either, not until the death has been confirmed."

"Yes, I agree." The Firelord turned to the girl bowing before him, and then back to his daughter. "And what of the girl?"

"Until the Prince's death has been confirmed or denied accurately, there is nothing to punish her for. But there is a reason to keep her under watch until such a time has come."

Ozai looked on at his daughter proudly. _She has learned how to govern well,_ He thought. "I am pleased with how you handled this situation, Azula. I am charging you with the responsibility of this girl. She is to remain close to you until Zuko is confirmed dead or alive."

"I understand, Father." Azula answered, relieved at his sentence.

"This brings me to the task I put upon you." Ozai commanded to her. "I want you to go to the Earth Kingdom and find Prince Zuko. I have reason to believe he is alive after this girl's testament. But I also want you to capture the Avatar. Your brother has failed me for the last time."

"Yes, Father, I accept the task you lay before me. When do you want me to leave?"

"As soon as you're able." The Firelord commanded. "You may leave now." He waved his hand in dismissal and the two girls left his presence at once.

Azula walked purposefully down the corridors and Mai followed obediently, waiting for a chance to speak to the princess in private. When the two teenagers reached the Princess's chambers, Azula whirled on her friend.

"You saw Zuko, and you didn't think to send word?" She accused the girl in front of her.

Mai's face did not change from the uninterested look she always wore. "I didn't think it was necessary." She waved her hand impartially and sat on one of the plush pillows that surrounded the low tea table in the center of the room. "As soon as I told my father we left, there was no time to send word."

There was a tentative knock at the door. Azula crossed the length of the room to throw open the door giving whoever was on the other side a piece of her mind. She adorned her face with a murderous look and yelled to the disruptor.

"Who do you think you are, interrupting me?!"

The person standing before looked at her quizzically, her hand was still raised from knocking at the door. The princess looked at the girl before her and relaxed marginally.

"Oh, it's you." Azula sighed and stepped aside. "Hurry up, get in here."

The girl ran passed her to throw herself at Mai and wrapped her into a tight hug. Mai just sighed loudly and patted her friend's back. Ty Lee looked up from the hug with tears stinging her eyes.

"Oh, Mai! I heard about Zuko! It's so awful!" She cried.

"It's okay, Ty Lee-" she started to say, but was interrupted.

"What about me?" Azula said, feigning sadness. "He was _my_ brother!"

"Oh, Azula! Of course I didn't forget, I just knew you would be stronger about the situation than Mai would be!" Ty Lee said, knowing how to place her words when talking to the princess. Then she flew to her feet and raced gracefully to the princess's side and put a comforting hand on her arm.

"Alright, alright." The princess replied as she swatted her hand away. "I need to go speak to my father, please stay. I'll send some food and we can catch up properly when I get back."

"That's a great idea Azula!" Ty Lee exclaimed as the princess turned her back and strode out the door. The acrobat turned back to Mai and sat beside her at the table.

"How are you doing, Mai?" She asked tentatively.

Mai looked at her friend and was careful to hide all emotions from her. If she broke down, Ty Lee would never stop doting over her. It was the story of her life, to hide what she was really feeling in order to skip over the unnecessary sharing of feelings.

"I'm fine. Really, Ty Lee, there's no need to worry about me." She answered.

"There's no way you're fine! Mai- the man of your dreams just died!" Ty Lee shouted.

"Wait… You haven't heard the rumors?" Mai asked, thinking just about everyone would have heard the Earth Kingdom rumors. Though, she might have heard them first considering she lived in the Earth Kingdom.

"What rumors?" Ty Lee asked annoyed, her hands resting on her hips.

"Zuko's alive. He was captured by the Avatar at the North Pole." She explained with no emotion lacing her voice.

Ty Lee just looked at her with wide eyes and an open mouth.

"I saw him, Ty Lee. He's alive." She stated, her voice trembling ever so slightly.

Ty Lee's face spread into a wide grin and she hugged her friend even tighter than before. "Then hope is not lost!"

Mai sighed again, tolerating her friend's closeness. "What are you talking about?"

"You could marry him and beautiful babies and…" Ty Lee exclaimed, her hands clasped in front of her. She was gushing over the impossible future. Mai tuned her out after the talk about children started. She sat there, sipping her tea and waiting for the acrobat to finish her rambling, or run out of breath, whichever was sooner.

When Ty Lee finally finished her rendition of the future, Mai spoke up. "You know it's never going to happen, right?"

"Anything can happen, Mai." Ty Lee said hopefully, though she lost some of her enthusiasm.

"He'll be marked as a failure… The Firelord will reject his birthright." Mai shot back, sounding somewhat disappointed. She had always seen herself by his side when he took the throne, but now it seemed impossible.

"So what?" Ty Lee said. "So he won't be Firelord. Maybe Azula will have mercy on him and make him a general like Iroh."

"I doubt it." She replied bitterly.

Ty Lee was silent for a moment before responded. "You don't know that."

"What don't you know?" A voice came abruptly from the door. The two girls turned to see the princess standing in the doorway. There was a servant behind her carrying a small tray of assorted food.

"I didn't know if you would bring hot cakes or not." Mai answered, glancing swiftly at Ty Lee before returning to Azula.

The princess was not convinced but decided to let it go. "Well, I did." She motioned for the servant to set the food down and she made her way to the table and sat down.

"Alright, girls." Azula said to them. "We have an important mission to attend to."

* * *

><p>"Let's camp here for the night and start searching again in the morning." Aang said as he turned to face Sokka and Katara who followed sluggishly behind him.<p>

Sokka had been gathering wood, despite Aang's warnings and concerns about the strange forest, and was eager to light a fire to counter the cool night air. As he settled the sticks in a way appropriate for a long-burning fire, he couldn't help thinking they could cover more ground if they split up. Katara and Aang both thought it was a bad idea, so he let it drop for the time being. He just felt like the day was wasted by staying together.

"Aang, we've been walking around all day…" Sokka began. "And we haven't seen any signs of the others. Maybe we should split up in the morning."

"Sokka, we've been over this." Aang answered. "It's not a good idea. What if one of needed help? We wouldn't be able to help each other if we split up."

"Yeah, Sokka, it's not worth that risk." Katara interjected. "Besides, there is something weird going on in this place. It's really creepy."

So Sokka let it go and got the fire going with no trouble. They settled in beside each other, but none of them closed their eyes. They kept watch over the darkness that surrounded them, readying themselves for an attack from the strange swap creatures.

As the fire died, so did their energy and all three of them drifted off quickly. And it seemed that as soon as their eyes were closed, three thick vines wound their way out of the darkness and towards the three young travelers. With a violent tug, Katara, Aang, and Sokka were jerked awake and dragged off into the mysterious swamp.

* * *

><p>Well, there's chapter 5. Sorry it took me so long to upload… and since I'm bad at fulfilling promises, I will no longer promise a time frame in which I will get the other chapters up… But I can promise that I will continue the story!<p>

Thanks for reading! Reviews are like Christmas cookies to me! ;)


End file.
